


Doing the Do in Public

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Coitus Interruptus, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is taking advantage of being invisible to be overly affectuous in public. Hiccup decides his father's hall is a bit far and shove the spirit between some buildings instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing the Do in Public

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a picture I originally did during Hijack Smut Week (which was... forever ago)

"Jack, can’t you wait until no one is watching?" Hiccup mumbled under his breath.

He felt Jack’s smirk against his jaw as he continued kissing it. “No one’s watching me.” One hand ventured down to caress his leather-clad thigh. Hiccup tried to push him away with his shoulder and make it look natural.

"No, but a lot of people are watching me and they’re starting to give me funny looks."

 Jack answered by sucking on his jaw, beneath the ear. His tongue flicked out to tease the lobe of his ear, just like the damn spirit knew he liked. Hiccup’s knees grew weak.

His father’s hall was still so far and he didn’t fancy walking through the whole town with a rather obvious bulge in his pants. He veered to the side instead, toward the shadowed gap between some houses. Jack snickered.

Hiccup cut those snickers short the moment they were out of sight. He shoved the spirit against the wooden wall of one of the houses and smashed their lips together. Jack moaned into his mouth. Hiccup didn’t waste any time and undid Jack’s pants. The winter spirit didn’t complain when they were yanked down. He only leaned his staff against the wall and pulled Hiccup closer, his fingers tangling themselves into his hair.

Hiccup trailed one hand down along the pale skin of Jack’s hip and under his thigh. He lifted the spirit off the ground, shifting more of his weight against the wall. Jack rocked his hips against Hiccup’s. The viking kissed him harder, his hand taking a hold of the strips of fabric securing Jack’s pants in place around his leg.

Once the tie was undone, it took only some encouragements to get Jack to pull his leg free of the garment. It dangled from his other leg, still securely held in place on that side, but neither of them cared. Jack’s hands were at his waist, tugging on his own pants.

Hiccup broke the kiss, tugged on Jack’s hair to tilt his head to the side so he could access his pale throat instead, and pushed two fingers into Jack’s mouth to keep it busy. Perfect teeth nibbled lightly at those fingers. A skillful tongued played in between them. 

Jack was having a bit of a hard time tugging Hiccup’s pants down without removing anything else. Hiccup chuckled against the spirit’s skin. He pressed against him even more and grinded his leather covered groin against Jack’s hardened cock. Hiccup’s fingers muffled the ensuing whimper. Jack’s tugs on his pants became more pressing.

When Jack was finally successful and Hiccup’s erection sprang free of its leather confines, the viking pulled his fingers free of the spirit’s mouth. A trail of saliva dripped down Jack’s chin. He wrapped his arms around Hiccup’s shoulders and pulled himself up a little. Hiccup’s wet fingers probed at his entrance.

Jack gasped when he pushed one finger in. He pressed his mouth against Hiccup’s in a sloppy, urgent kiss when a second one joined in. Hiccup rhythmically thrusted them inside Jack’s eager body. The spirit rocked his hips in time with the motion. He threw his head back against the wooden wall and let out a keening moan. For a moment, Hiccup was sure someone would come to investigate. But, of course, no one could hear the winter spirit.

Hiccup pulled his fingers out and spit into his hand. He let out a shuddering breath when he wrapped the wet palm around his cock and gave it a few strokes. Jack returned his attention to his ear while he waited, biting and sucking at the sensitive skin there. Hiccup had to try hard to stay silent. Unlike Jack, he would be heard.

Gripping Jack’s hips with both hands, he carefully positioned himself. He pressed his lips against Jack in another kiss as he entered him, both to distract him from the sting and to muffle his own grunt. The deeper inside Jack he thrusted, the more desperate the kiss because, until he was all the way in. He waited for Jack to adjust, no matter how much he wanted to just thrust madly in until he exploded into bliss.

Jack wiggled to try and get him moving. Hiccup didn’t need more incentive than that. He drew back until he was almost out and slammed back in. Jack’s body arched in his arms with a gasp.

Encouraged, Hiccup did that again. He kept his mouth busy kissing and sucking every inch of skin he could reach to keep himself from making too much noise, but he was only mildly successful. 

"Hiccup! What in the name or Thor are you doing there?" Gobber’s voice cut through his haze of pleasure.

Hiccup froze mid-thrust. He slowly turned his head to confirm that, yes, Gobber really was there, scratching his head with a baffled expression. He threw Jack a desperate gaze.

"Don’t look at me. I’m invisible."

And that was a big part of the problem. To Gobber’s eye, Hiccup was standing there alone, his cock painfully hard, his arms wrapped around someone who wasn’t really there. And he had probably seen him thrust into that invisible someone and kiss his neck and…

"I’m, uh… practicing."

Jack snickered. Gobber sent him a look of pity before turning away to leave him to his “practice”.


End file.
